Focus Essence
Focus Essence refers to an individual's ability to control their Essence, also referred to as Chi, Chakra or Life Force: the spiritual energy generated by the Soul and manifested to the physical realm through the body. This opens the possibility to a variety of techniques, including powerful attacks or support abilities. Depending on the individual, Focus Essence can be learned with ease or great difficulty. The physical appearance of Essence varies based on an individual's race, and the individuals themselves. Some may appear as a flame, others as a mist and so one. The color of Essence also varies from individual to individual. Essence can be manifested in different ways, and may be even made to mimic natural energy: fire, lightning, magnetism and so on. Most of the time, however, it appears as pure, shapeless energy. Basic Focus Essence Techniques These are the most basic techniques, that anyone that knows Focus Essence can use. *'Essence Bolt/Beam/Wave': The most basic use of Focus Essence involves condensing Essence and firing it as bolts, beams or waves. *'Essence Barrier': Another common use for Essence is to shape it into a barrier, enhancing the user's defense. *'Essence Feel': Some more experienced users may be able to feel the Essence of other beings. However, this is inferior to the more refined senses of Senjutsu users. Learning The most basic way of learning Focus Essence is through meditation. The user will attempt to "feel" the Essence inside, and then attempt to harness it through their body, releasing it outside. Supernatural creatures fund this much easier to learn, due to the supernatural Essence inside them being stronger than human Essence. However, humans can master it faster. Variants Senjutsu Unlike basic use of Focus Essence, Senjutsu users harness Essence/Chi and turn it into a constant current. It relies less on blasts of pure power, and more on the enhancement of the user's body. Senjutsu users can also use their Chi to influence the Chi of others. This can be used to both wound and heal. One of the main differences between "classic" Focus Essence and Senjutsu is that, while the former relies more on the projection of energy, the latter in more "physical". Race Variations Some reces have unique types of Essence, either because of the nature of their soul or even bodies. Thus, these races can use Focus Essence in ways other beings cannot. Not all individuals of said race can use Focus Essence to the same degree, and some can use it very poorly. It really depends on each individual. Vampires Vampires can learn Focus Essence with much greater ease, due to passing a greater amount of Essence than other races. Also, by draining blood, they also drain a small fraction of the victim's Essence, adding it to their own. Pulse Pulse allows vampires to convert their Essence into their innate power (Blood, Shadow, Plant, etc.), turning it into pure energy, and then condenseing it, before firing it as a beam or bolt. X Dance X Dance is somewhat similar to the Pulse, being an enhance variant of it. It is the most powerful Focus Essence technique a Vampire can use. Like the Pulse, the Vampire gathers and condenses Essence, turning it into their innate power. However, by using X Dance, ALL of the users Essence is condensed at once, granting them access to one immensely powerful attack, capable of obliterating their surroundings. It is called X Dance due to the individual having to perform dance like moves, in order to focus their all their Essence. This technique is very taxing on the individual, and can only be performed once, before a "cool down" is required. It is easier to perform an X Dance while in True Form, as the user utilizes the power of the transformation as an energy source. Though this cancels their True Form, they can still fight normally afterwards. Before the Dance is initiated, most users need to restrain their target in some way, to ensure the attack hits, as they have only one shot. Once the Dance is performed, a Seal bearing the color of their Essence flashes in front of the user, before the attack is fired. This Seal if formed due to the massive amount of condensed Essence in the user. The power of the X-Dance can be controlled: it can be made to maim... or ought right destroy. Each individual has their own, unique Seal, though there will be some similarities between relatives and those with similar personalities. Vampire Kings/Queens also have their own, unique Seal. In addition, any vampire connected to them have a similar, if not identical seal, with only the color differing. Thus, the Seal can be used as a method to identify a vampires alliance, as it is almost impossible to fake it. Reapers *'Aura Avatar' Fish Folk *'Aqua Aura' Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Techniques and Abilities Category:Reapers